and it burns like me for you
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Ela está quase na biblioteca quando uma mão agarra seu pulso e a puxa para que parece ser uma sala de aula vazia. E é. Eles já estiveram ali antes. Ela está profundamente familiarizada com a mesa mais próxima da porta. Mas é bom que ela não seja honesta.


**and it burns like me for you**

**por ****Wilhelmina Willoughby**

**Tradução por Julie**

**Beta ****Lihhelsing**

Existem vezes em que ela se senta no fundo da classe, incrivelmente entediada e cansada, simplesmente desinteressada (mesmo que ela devesse prestar toda atenção ao , devesse tomar notas, devesse aprender algo que evitasse que ela se tornasse a trouxa estúpida que ela se sente às vezes), e observa. Às vezes parece dolorosamente óbvio (até para ela mesma, que tenta esconder) que algo está acontecendo, mas eles não seriam capazes de provar se eles tentassem pegá-la. Além disso, ela poderia facilmente estar só encarando o quadro, ou o frizz nos cabelos do Garret que foram queimados em Feitiços, ou pro cofrinho do Peter

(Mesmo que ela não esteja.)

O (in)feliz acordo aconteceu no primeiro dia do ano. Eles entraram na sala de aula (primeiro a chegar escolhe o lugar, e por sorte Lily Evans está sempre, sempre no horário) e tomaram seus lugares, prontos para ensinamentos estimulantes. Claro, calhou de ser História da Magia, e o professor deles calhou de ser um idiota deprimente de um fantasma, eles simplesmente calharam de se sentar algumas fileiras a frente dela, bem na sua linha de visão.

(Não que ela tenha notado. Logo.)

Mas leituras repetitivas sobre a Guerra dos Goblins que já estavam enraizadas em seu cérebro se tornam cansativas e a mente dela tende a vagar quando não é estimulada. (Para janelas, por exemplo, ou colegas de turma que ela odeia.) A vista fora da janela não muda muito, e existe só um numero limitado de vezes que ela pode observar Hagrid jogar crianças em poças de lama cheias de criaturas que provavelmente vão deixar os uniformes deles em pedaços. A moral dela não permite abaixar a cabeça e dormir. Ela não sabe desenhar. (Ela tem medo do que pode sair do fim da sua pena se tentar alguma coisa.) Ela não quer falar com Dorcas. Siobhan está mostrando as pernas para um pobre coitado na mesa a três fileiras atrás. E, bem, na frente da sala, a parte de trás da cabeça dele não fala, não vai exatamente deixá-la louca, então ela não consegue achar uma razão para não observar. (Ou uma que ela não elimina imediatamente depois de ter a idéia, como aquela que diz que ela está ficando completamente maluca. Essa não conta.)

E só que… ok, ele é um homem. (Às vezes.) Ela é uma mulher. (O tempo todo... Às vezes.) E isso faz sentido, certo? Talvez sejam só feromônios, ou o que quer que Siobhan estivesse tentando explicar pra ela na outra noite quando eles estavam falando sobre sexo e pintos e todas aquelas besteiras que fizeram Dorcas ficar em diversos tons de vermelho, mas Deus, ela não pode evitar. (Ela tentou. Meio que.) Ele senta lá com a camisa oxford esticada pelas costas largas, a gravata afrouxada, as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e o jeito como se deita para trás na cadeira dá pra ela uma vista melhor do cabelo apontando para todos os lados, e claro, do pescoço dele.

Ela sabe que o todo é mais do que a soma de suas partes¹ (ou algo assim), mas o pescoço dele tem que contar por, tipo, uma parte grande. (Os antebraços podem vir em segundo, bem próximo.) Tem uma pequena mecha de cabelo preto na nuca dele pela qual ela gostaria de correr os dedos, e uma protuberância da coluna que é perceptível sob o colarinho que ela gostaria de sentir contra a palma da mão, e quando ele vira a cabeça, tem aquele delicioso pequeno músculo que chama a atenção dela e desce até a mandíbula que pode ser o terceiro. Ou os olhos dele. Ou os óculos. (Eles são um pouco sexy, se é pra ser honesta.)

(Que bom que ela não é.)

O sinal toca e ela está (subconscientemente) traçando as linhas dos ombros dele, imaginando a textura dos músculos dele sob a pele, a curva das suas omoplatas, os ossinhos da sua coluna, e ela não sai dessa até que Siobhan a belisca num ponto sensível na parte de trás do braço e diz a que eles estão indo jantar. Lily se levanta, joga seu pergaminho em branco (não completamente – tem um Pomo no canto, invisível para sua mente-em-negação) e pena na mochila, e coloca a alça no ombro.

Ela é a última a sair. Ela dá um desanimado aceno habitual sobre o ombro (Binns provavelmente já flutuou através da parede agora; ela provavelmente parece uma maluca, acenando para ninguém), e está quase na biblioteca, onde será a reunião de monitores, quando uma mão agarra seu pulso e a puxa para que parece ser uma sala de aula vazia.

(E é. Eles já estiveram ali antes. Ela está profundamente familiarizada com a mesa mais próxima da porta, a que deixou uma farpa na coxa dela da ultima vez. Mas é algo bom que ela não seja honesta).

Não há tempo de reclamar da possibilidade dele deixar um hematoma no punho dela ou de serem pegos ou sobre não ter modos (ou talvez ela não queira reclamar – amassos impróprios em salas vazias não são terrivelmente horríveis) porque ele a está empurrando contra a porta fechada pressionando a boca contra a dela. Uma mão está em seu cabelo e a outra na sua cintura, rapidamente desabotoando sua camisa, os dedos ásperos dele arranhando a pele dos quadris dela, ela suspira com beijo dele (porque ele é incorrigível, e, desonestamente, irresistível) antes que agarre o pescoço dele e corra sua língua pelo seu lábio inferior.

A risada dele é quente e rouca contra o rosto dela e os óculos se pressionam contra sua testa quando ele a puxa de volta ("Eu não sou um objeto a ser admirado, Evans"), mas ela não tem paciência para isso e o puxa de encontro a ela, emaranhando os dedos em seu cabelo e levando os outros aos botões da camisa dele. Ela conseguiu desabotoar um (ela está perdendo o jeito) quando as mãos dele a puxam pela parte de trás da cintura, conseguindo um pequeno gemido exasperado que escapa da garganta dela e a mortifica. (Não que ela deixe transparecer).

Ela rosna, mordendo o lábio dele e puxando sua gravata, e enrosca uma perna na dele. Ele arfa na boca dela (ela não joga justamente – esse é um jogo de garotas crescidas), a língua dele congelando contra a dela momentaneamente, antes que o cérebro dele pegue no tranco novamente e a mão dele abandone seu cabelo para se mover para um território melhor. A mão dele aperta a pele da sua coxa, macia e quente, e ela sente a sexy curva dos lábios dele contra os dela ("Eu não sou um objeto para você pegar quando quiser, Potter") enquanto abandona os malditos botões, puxando a camisa dele para fora da calça para pressionar suas mãos (geladas) contra suas (quentes) costas nuas.

Ele pula. "Puta M... – "

"Olha a língua, Potter," ela o lembra, descendo beijos pelo seu maxilar cerrado, sua orelha, o pescoço. Ela deixa um beijo leve no músculo que esteve admirando mais cedo (tão bonito assim tão perto, ainda mais na sua boca), sentindo-o pulsar, com a agitação selvagem da velocidade de suas respirações. "Você está acompanhado de uma Monitora Chefe. Eu não iria querer lhe tirar pontos por sua linguagem boba."

Ele não responde a isso (ao menos não com palavras), puxando-a gentilmente pela nuca para tomar sua boca novamente, a beijando profundamente, sua mão se movendo mais longe por sua coxa. Os dedos dele pressionam a pele macia onde a bainha de sua saia encontra sua pele nua, mais acima do joelho dela que ele jamais foi (isso nunca aconteceu antes – de verdade), e ela tem que se afastar, deitar a cabeça para trás contra a porta enquanto ele respira em seu pescoço.

"Jogo Limpo," ele sussurra na orelha dela, mandando o controle dela para longe dos limites quando ela gostaria muito de tê-lo de volta. Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo ou quão ridiculamente ofegante a respiração dela está porque ele está fazendo aquela coisa que ele faz com os lábios e a língua e, Merlin e Deus, ela quer que ele pare com isso, agora.

(Mesmo que ela não queira.)

(Nunca.)

"Mmm, aí – bem aí" ela se ouve murmurar. (Ela não disse isso conscientemente. Ok, ela disse, mas só porque ela queria ver como isso iria afetá-lo. Ele quase morde um pedaço do pescoço dela, quase o arranca. Ela sorri.)

Ela rouba o controle de volta e o empurra (relutantemente) antes que ele possa agarrá-la de novo. As mãos dela imediatamente vão para sua saia, empurrando para baixo, e então para a blusa, colocando para dentro e abotoando alguns botões no peito (quando foi que ele… na verdade, ela não acha que quer saber), e então para os cabelos, que ainda bem, não parecem tão bagunçados quando ela acha que estão. Ela sabe que seus lábios estão provavelmente inchados e ela está um pouco ofegante, mas ela conhece um jeito de chegar dali ao banheiro sem ser vista (não que ela já tenha feito isso antes).

Quando ela olha de volta, ele já está arrumado (ainda assim despenteado), apoiado contra uma mesa com as mãos nos bolsos, aquele estúpido sorrisinho no rosto. "Mesma hora amanhã, Evans?"

Ela dá um muxoxo e pega a mochila do chão, ignorando o jeito que os olhos dele brilham na luz fraca das tochas (pensando bem, os olhos dele podiam ficar em primeiro, talvez um pouquinho melhores que o pescoço), o jeito como ele olha para ela como se ela fosse só um objeto para admirar. (Ela brevemente se pergunta o que ele imagina que "se destaca de seu todo" antes de mandar isso pra fora de sua mente.) Abrindo a porta e não checando se ele a esta seguindo (ele estará), ela sai pelo corredor com as costas eretas e a cabeça levantada. Os sapatos dela são silenciosos no chão de mármore e ela acha que está em segurança (a mão gentilmente pressionada contra os lábios sorridentes), quando sente uma mão bater no seu traseiro e quase a faz sair da pele...

Mas James não está em lugar algum em que possa ser visto (é claro que não está) quando ela se vira. Irritada, incomodada, (sorridente como uma garotinha), ela deixa escapar um gritinho e diz isso de qualquer jeito porque sabe que ela está em algum lugar em volta, esperando em algum lugar (como um garotinho) pela reação dela: "Ugh! Eu te odeio, Potter!"

(Mesmo que não o odeie.)

* * *

**NT:** Super diferentona né? Eu adorei traduzi-la, apesar de ter sido bem complicadinha às vezes... Mil obrigadas a Lihh por ter betado (sei que deve ter difícil)! Os reviews serão traduzidos e enviados para a autora. Se quiser dizer pra ela que o James é super Hot e você hiperventilou com a pegação vá em frente.


End file.
